<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Workouts by GuardianOfSin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798114">Home Workouts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfSin/pseuds/GuardianOfSin'>GuardianOfSin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thigh kink, thigh riding, total self indulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfSin/pseuds/GuardianOfSin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble length? This is total self-indulgence. Kuroo + thighs + daddy vibes = this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Workouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Chibi-chan. You gotta keep up the rhythm now," Kuroo purrs in your ear. His large hands are holding a firm grip on your hips and grinding your bare pussy against the thick muscle of his thigh. You'd been doing well on your own but your cat like lover decided your nipples were being too neglected. He attaches his soft lips to one and suckles the flesh between his teeth. This distraction causes your concentration to break and hips stutter, much to Kuroo's mock disappointment. Your own thighs are burning with exertion as Kuroo had you at this for <em>over an hour</em> now without cumming. He keeps bringing you to that sweet edge over and over and over again, only to stop and add a new love bite to the current collection on your neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like that, yes. Such a good girl for Daddy, aren't you?" He smiles. "Good girls get to ride Daddy's thigh and cum when told to. Are you going to keep being a good girl for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes, Daddy," you pant out between whining breaths, "I'll be a g-good g-girl."</p><p> </p><p>His hands guide you to grind even harder against his thigh, providing an overwhelming pressure on your clit with the sweet friction of flesh against flesh. Your pussy has soaked his bare leg in your essence and is currently staining his couch. He moves his hands from your hips to cup your ass, slipping his index finger toward your back entrance. He teases the opening with light pressure from his fingers which causes a deep moan from you. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't forget to stretch you out after, Chibi-chan," he laughs. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, p-please." Your vision is whiting out and breath becoming more labored. Kuroo sees your eyes roll back into your head and smiles softly to himself, knowing that he's breaking you down to your most beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"Come for Daddy," he commands. His words force the blinding heat to release from your core to the rest of your body. The world goes white for a moment and you swear you stop breathing. Kuroo rubs your clit with his thumb as your body twitches through your orgasm. When it becomes to much, you instinctively fall forwards with your face in Kuroo's chest. </p><p> </p><p> When you come to, Kuroo is stroking your hair and whispering praises to you. You raise your head up to see his concerned face, one full of worry and a bit of self discipline. To dispel the furrow in his brow, you kiss him deeply on the lips. He lets you lead the way in it, waiting for your tongue to search for his and for your hands to make their way to the flesh of his abs. When you pull back from the kiss with a smile that lets his know you're perfectly fine, his signature cat like smirk returns and you feel the pressure of his index finger enter your ass and the twitch of his still hard cock on your stomach. </p><p> </p><p>"Told you we'd have to stretch after your workout, Chibi-chan~"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos are 100% appreciated. Feedback is 1000% welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>